


The Journey Of Love

by Halodiva03r



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Stories, My First Smut, Original Character(s), POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halodiva03r/pseuds/Halodiva03r
Summary: Aubrey Posen, has always been fascinated by Love,but so far has been unlucky in finding it.Will an encounter with a stranger change all that? Finding love in a modern world can be difficult at times.With her heart guarded she will need someone with enough patience and determination to breaks those walls down.





	1. Aubrey Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first fic I hope you like it,please leave feedback in the comment section.  
> My spelling and punctuation might well be a little off. so please no hate. I'll double check more spelling mistakes :)  
> I wanted to write a fic shipping Aubrey and Emily because I believe they're well suited and there seems to be a lack of FanFic when it comes to shipping both characters. It may be a little long,I'm not sure how it will work out yet.
> 
> POV of Both Characters until they meet again.
> 
> Also there will be Smut eventually when I figure out how to write it.
> 
> I will update as and when i can.
> 
> Thoughts and Phone calls are in italic 
> 
> Alternative Universe,Descriptive,Narrative   
> Loosely based in The UK, as i am from there.  
> And know nothing much about the U.S.
> 
> Right,Here goes....

Aubrey’s Day

 

Her day was an extremely busy one, filled with paperwork the blonde had been rushed off her feet at the office, she couldn't wait to get home, put her feet up relax,watch evening television while sipping on a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon.

 

Aubrey stepped out of the office with her handbag in tow, making her way to the train station, which was a mere ten minute walk. _Thank goodness..._ . Moving swiftly, through the cobbled streets. Black stiletto heels echoed every step on the hard concrete.

Glancing at her watch, checking the time just five more minutes until the train arrives, Walking down the stone steps to the platform.Noticing she may have a hard time finding a seat as the platform was extremely busy, rush hour due to everyone finishing work at the same time.As the train arrived she rushed to the autonomic doors doing her best to worm through the crowd.

 

_Gosh it's like a tin of sardines..._

 

Managing to locate a seat on the third carriage “Do you mind if i squeeze in?” she uttered politely to the gentlemen dressed in sharp suits seated to the left and the right. “Yeah,sure no problem” the young chap on the left said while removing his headphones he flashes a shy smile. “Thank you” she spoke softly returning a smile.

Seated on the opposite side of the train booth was an elderly couple holding hands,the man gently caressing his wife's hand, huddling closely to her. Aubrey recognised the glimmer in his wife's eyes.

 

_I wonder how long they have been married ? Are they truly in love? When did they first meet? How do i find that type of love?_

Aubrey was a hopeless romantic and loved the thought of being in love. Whenever she encountered loved up couples it gave her hope,she knew she would find someone to settle down with. Eventually. But it was hard to navigate in this modern world,hard try find someone to love.

Considering Most people these days are deeply engrossed with their smartphones. Most holding the viewpoint of a casual hook up and chuck.

 

* * *

 

Aubrey had been hurt before,through the years far more than she cared to admit. The blonde was undoubtedly cautious when it came to courting. She had a barrier up,that would take a strong amount of force to knock down.

Her last relationship ended two years prior. It was very messy she caught her ex girlfriend red handed,laid with another woman.But that didn't stop her looking for the one.

The sound of the trains voice-over calling out the next stops, forced Aubrey out of her thoughts and back to the present. She noted there was only two more stops until she can leave herself.

Aubrey only just discovering that everyone who was seated in the same booth must have gotten of the train. Now facing her was a beautiful, brunette with long wavy hair and even longer legs. _She must be even taller than me..._ she thought while stealing a glance at the sun kissed beauty eyes travelling up and down. _Omg the blue croptop complimented her skin tone so well… her figure truly is to die for_.

Aubrey found herself practically mesmerised by the girls defined abs, all the while noting her many piercings , the gold nose ring placed in her right nostril, the two studs placed in the upper part of her left ear and the baby blue gem studded belly bar placed in her navel. Choosing to look the baby faced girl up and down once more,for good measure. Aubrey is in complete disbelief when she notices… the brunette lass was focusing on her. _She's checking me out... Omg…_ she thinks swallowing a gulp

In a matter of a moment both females lock eyes, Blue eyes gazing into Hazel and Hazel eyes gazing into Blue.

The vibrating noise coming from Aubrey's bag snaps her out of gaze ,fiddling through her bag to find her smartphone,jingling the contents of her bag, she places her purse on the seat next to her while locating her phone.

Once realising its her best friend calling she answered sharply, catching a glimpse of baby face once more who chuckled quietly while grinning like a Chester cat from ear to ear.

_Aubrey: Hey Chlo, how's things with you? Aubrey said with a shy smile_

_Chloe: Yeah everything's great thanks, it's Friday night are you on the train home? i was wondering if you would, accompany me and Beca to the pub,You know you need to get out more right?_

_Aubrey: Sorry Chlo but i'm afraid i'm going to pass on this one besides,are we not still heading out tomorrow night? _

_Chloe: Omg Bree you're such a bore, how do you expect to get laid if you never leave the house? _

Aubrey became alerted to the volume on her phone which is a little loud, quickly turning it down all the while hearing another chuckle come from the girl seated across from her.

_Chloe :AUBREY POSEN!!_

_Aubrey: Jeez Chlo, chill out will you? Look my stop is here now,so i’ll ring you when i get home. _

_Chloe: Ok, you best ring me straight back.BYE_

* * *

 

Picking up her handbag, exiting the train while also glancing back at the Brunette through the window she leaves the platform.

She strutted through the car park, finding her Red Mini Cooper ,pressing the button on her keys to unlock the door,plopping her keys into ignition.Carefully driving the short distance to her apartment complex.

Opening the complex door with the fob on her keys,Aubrey enters the lift and presses the button for the third floor soon enough the lift state's “Doors open” in a mechanic female voice. She walks around the corner to her apartment number 112 places the keys in and unlocks the door.

 


	2. Aubrey 2

Kicking her heels off immediately she's greeted by her Tabby Cat Tabitha.

“Hey Tabi,are you hungry?” the feline meows in response

“Mummy's had a busy day and is very tired”

walking into the kitchen Aubrey plonks some cat food and fresh milk in a bowls for Tabitha.

Getting a wine glass she picks up a bottle of red and enters her living room, relaxing on the fabric sofa, she pours a glass of wine and gulps it down in a matter of minutes,pouring a second. She sips letting out an exhausted sigh.

Covering herself with a nearby blanket she flips the TV on surfing through the channels and finally decides on a rom-com.

Her phone keeps buzzing but she takes no notice eyes glued to the screen,

_it’ll only be Chlo anyways and honestly i am far too drained to deal with her energy right now,she thought yawning away._

Suddenly her landline phone starts with a familiar tone ***ring ring* *ring ring *ring ring* *ring ring*** She jumps off the sofa, startled by the noise, earning a growl from Tabitha for disturbing her peace.

"Sorry Baby" she says quivering her bottom lip at Tabitha apologetically,

Running to the phone,

she has a half mind not to pick up but she knows she'll regret it in the morning.

 

_Aubrey: Hello, this is the Battersea cats & dogs home.how can i help you?_

 

_quietly giggling to herself she hoping the red head falls for it,_

_considering shes probably pretty drunk by now_

 

_Chloe: Oh i do apologise i must have dialled the wrong landline number, i mean who really uses landlines anymore? they are just so outdated._

 

_Aubrey: Honestly *Giggles* miss its a simple mistake.Happens to the best of us. now duty calls have a pleasant even--_

 

_Chloe: HEYYY AUBREY THAT'S NOT FUNNY _

 

_Aubrey: Yes it is you almost believed it hahahaha_

 

_Chloe: Ok, you got me with that one!! i'll give you that, fair play. Any who me and Beca are just at the pub and we are wondering if you changed your mind?_

 

_**"YEAH BREE COME DOWN"** Shouted Beca _

__

 

_"Wait let me put her on speaker" Chloe uttered in response to Beca_

 

_Aubrey: Honestly,Mate I've had a drink or two anyways and i cannot be bothered to get all dolled up just to pop to the local._

 

_Beca: Bree!! Bree!! hold up i need to tell you something *hiccup* *hiccup*_

 

_Aubrey: Gosh Beca you sound well and truly smashed, have you had one too many Jägerbomb .. ok spill_

 

_Beca: Well at least its better than staying at home, on your lonesome sipping red by the bottle haha_

 

_Aubrey: Hey, i'm not alone actually i have company_

 

_Chloe: You do? who is she? is she a fittie? Do i know her?_

 

_Beca: Hey i was talking to Bree wait your turn._

 

_Chloe: Beca its on speaker phone you silly sausage,now cut it out before i start withholding sex._

 

_Beca: OK,baby i'm sorry please forgive me_

 

  _Aubrey: *Clears throat* still here_

 

_Aubrey: Yeah Chlo you do her name is Tabitha and shes the sweetest_

 

_Becca: OMG Aubrey you have to be Joking are you talking about not being on your own because your cat is with you? _

 

_Chloe: Beca leave her be_

 

_Becca: What she is becoming a crazy cat lady_

 

_Aubrey: Beca, you best hurry up and say what you wanted to say,otherwise i'm going to hang up real quick_

 

_Beca: OK, ok so I have a friend and i think you two would be great together..._

 

_Aubrey: Oh really?_

 

_Aubrey: Hmm i don't know if i should take your word for it not after last couple of times_

 

_Beca: Yeah sorry about that, i totally didn't anticipate Rach being a narcissistic prick,_

_or Michelle being fuckgirl, and i'm so so sorry about introducing you to Natalie she was a stupid cheating bitch _

_and i know she broke your heart, and i feel super bad about it,Let me help you Bree i just want to see you happy again._

_But Honestly this next girl is the bees knees_

 

_Chloe: I'll vouch for her Aubrey, Beca's mate is a lovely girl and she has brown hair , i know that's what you go for_

 

_Aubrey: Ok, i'll give you the benefit of the doubt. and you're right i do go for brunettes in fact i saw a smoking hot bird on the train ride home._

 

Chloe: _You did that's great!! did you get her number?_

 

_Aubrey: No i got overly flustered and you rang me around about that time._

 

_Beca: Chloe,baby you're a constant cock block haha._

 

_Chloe: AW sorry Bree!! Hopefully you'll meet again. _

 

_Aubrey: It's ok guys,Honestly but i feel as though i should hang up now we've been talking for well over an hour._

 

_Becca: Yeah no worries Bree and also_

 

_Aubrey: Yeah?_

 

_Becca: MyFriendThatI WouldLikeYouToMeet WillBe At TheLegacy Gig Tomorrow *She manages to rush out quickly*_

 

_Aubrey: WHATT?_

 

_Chloe: Its okay Bree we'll go shopping tomorrow, but we really need to go now.Byee_

_Aubrey: Wait?....._

_Shit they did not just drop that bombshell then decided to hang up,_

_I'll get that conniving little Hobbit_

 

* * *

 

A few hours pass, Aubrey has polished off another bottle of wine,

A million thoughts racing through her head.

 

_I cant believe i'm practically going in blind at this gig tomorrow night,_

_What do i even wear? What if the girl doesn't even like me?_

 

_What do i do if she's just another player and i cant stand to have_

_my feelings played with again i honestly just cannot._

 

_Beca best be right about this girl otherwise, i'll drop kick_

_her into next week!!_

_But what if she really likes me? We might just click and get on_

_You never know she could be the one_

 

_Aubrey thought smiling sheepishly to herself_

 

Gradually deciding to hit the hay and call it a night,

firstly she needed to remove her work clothing  that shes been lounging around in for many many hours. walking into the bathroom and running the shower.

Placing her hand under the shower head, to check the temperature of the water, Aubrey gasps in shock when the cold water comes into contact with her skin

hairs stand on edge as the water travels down her forearms like a canal stream.

 

A few more moments, and the water will be just right

Quickly getting into the shower, Aubrey soaks her blonde locks while lathering her mane with coconut scented shampoo, she runs her fingers through her hair,

gently scrubbing the rest of her body with body wash.

Stepping out of the shower, quickly using a towel to absorb the droplets on her body she enters her bedroom changing into a basic tank top and pink pyjama shorts.

She sprawls on the bed making herself comfortable and recalls the beautiful stranger she met on the evening train.

 

Closing her eyes Aubrey is finally at rest

a drifting thought pops into her head

 

_I hope with all my being_

_to meet that gorgeous brunette again._

* * *

 

 

Aubrey awoke to the feeling of Tabitha clawing her bed, checking her smartphone she saw it was a little past 9am, 

"I'm sorry baby, i must of slept through my alarm, give me a moment and i'll get some grub ready for you"

Aubrey always spoke sweetly and softly to Tabitha, she loved her tabby cat more than words could describe

to some people it might seem a little peculiar talking to domestic pets,

 

But Tabitha has been with Aubrey since she was a little kitten, she was family to Aubrey and meant the world to her.

 

"Ok Mamas up" she crocked out, stretching her legs, sticking on her slippers the blonde staggered out of the bedroom.

 

Tabitha continued to circle around her owners legs, purring at her, meowing to be fed

she placed her bowl of fresh biscuits and milk down, Tabi lunges for her grub when it hits the ground.

 

"Right now i need to get myself fed"

 

After a little deliberating she opts for scrambled eggs on two portions of toasted bread with plenty of black pepper,and a big cup of black coffee which always helps her wake up in the morning.

Aubrey headed to get changed and go for a quick run before Chloe would be banging on her door at 11am.

 

 

 


	3. Aubrey Part 3

Aubrey began running in the direction of the community park, A gust of wind, rustles the leaves, making them dance through the air Falling with elegance, landing gently on the freshly cut green grass. The air was warm, from the summer breeze sunlight attracted to her exposed skin. pushing her arms back and forth she jetted past, a group of adolescents playing loud music through their Bluetooth speaker.

Feeling the fire emerging within her lungs, Her potential energy transforming into kinetic energy which increased rising from the balls of her feet Roaming the length of her pale skinned legs while being converted to heat.energy continued to release,sound waves emit from the impact,with each step of Aubrey's running feet.The ground felt like it got firmer, as her velocity intensified Her face becoming flustered,her cheeks as red as a rose.

 

Observing the park, which was relatively full considering it was fairly Early on Saturday morning.Plenty of children roaming around, playing on the swings the sound,which was coming from the little ones Reflective innocent laughter,invaded through the air,Flying along the park like a kite in the sky. Parents seated on the green painted metal benches,keeping an eye on their children while gossiping with their friends.

 

Aubrey was far from a weakling when it came to cardio,she tried her best to motivate The Barden Bellas, during the time span she spent with them

 

Fat Amy was a handful throughout the cardio sessions, she recalls asking Amy the hell she was doing.Trust Amy to invent something so ridiculous such as laying flat on her back resting on the gym bench,moving her legs in a bicycle motion whilst claiming the movement to it be Horizontal running.

 

Aubrey beams nostalgically at the thought.Often she came across a little pushy and hotheaded,Aubrey also has a tendency to vomit while suffering from stress.she was one of the co-captain for an all Girls Acapella Group,whilst studying at University.

 

University is where she first met Chloe Beale,Beca Mitchell and Stacie Conrad along with the rest of The Barden Bella girls.Although she hadn't hear from Stacie Conrad in quite some time, she hoped she was doing ok ,Bella Stacie’s daughter must be knocking on 3 by now.

 

Shes pretty sure Stacie moved in with her younger cousin, after graduating, figuring Chloe or Beca mentioned it to her some time back...

 

* * *

 

Dribbling in sweat figuring it was time she returned home,opening her front door she was greeted by Tabitha,Her eyes widened when she became aware that somebody was raiding her fridge.

 

"What the Hell?" she said abruptly as she saw Chloe helping herself to the food within her fridge.

"What I got hungry waiting for you,You do realise it's 11 don't you? Why are you not ready yet?" Aubrey blinks in confusion

"Chloe how did you manage to get into my apartment?" "Oh i had extra key made, when you asked me to watch Tabitha,the last time you was away with work" She grinned while gobbling down a ham and cheese sandwich

 

"You're such a sly fox aren't you, I kept wondering why the milk seemed to mysteriously disappear"

 

Chloe looked at her best friend with a mischievous expression.

 

“Well, it’s not the end of the world now is it Aubs?”

“Also you really need to get a rush on Bree!! Honestly, those sweaty pheromones are clearly doing nothing for me”

Grumbled Chloe, sticking out her tongue.

 

“Gosh, Chlo you're so mean to me,it’s a wonder why i keep you around” She said fiercely

“Oh Aubs, stop being such a snowflake you know that you love me and my banter” The Red head smiled at her best friend,

 

Aubrey chased Chloe across the kitchen while childishly shrieking “I’m gonna get you”

 

“No Aubs you stink!! Please!! Have you never heard of soap and water?”

Aubrey managed to corner Chloe planting a bear hug on her she wrapped her sweaty arms around her neck, nuzzling her scent in.

 

Chloe looked at her in disgust “EWW Aubs you are really something else you know that”

 

Laughing away Aubrey says “Well, it serve you right for tormenting me” “Now, i’ll shower” she spat launching towards the washroom

 

Chloe shouted out “HURRY UP YOU TRAMP!!” from the lounge

 

Aubrey erupts into a fit *giggling* like a little school girl, swiftly discarding her clothing chucking them in the laundry basket,located besides the bathroom door checking the temperature Aubrey jumps in the shower,nearly choking to death laughing.

 

Recalling Chlos words from earlier She loves the friendship they share amongst each other,They have pure banter Always ripping into each other and having a laugh.

 

Soaping up her figure she speedily washes and rinses.Jolting into her bedroom, she changes into fresh underwear.Peering in her wardrobe she contemplates what the heck to wear.

 

Groaning in frustration,Throwing multiple hangers on her queen size bed.Finally,deciding on what clothing to wear,

 

she puts on some ripped black skinny jeans, pairing a white T-Shirt patterned with blue horizontal stripes Placing on white trainer socks as well as her favourite set of black coloured Vans…

 

“Chloe,get my purse will you? i’m just drying my hair, it should be in my handbag on the armchair” Aubrey demanded increasing in volume.

Chloe yelled “Well you know what they say? You should never go in a ladies handbag!!” “What if i’m shocked by what's in there? For all i know you have a bullet vibrator in there”

“Hahaha, such a joker aren’t you Chloe, plus my toy box is hidden under my bed!!, Now get my Damn purse”

“Ok, Gosh why so bossy?”

 

Aubrey applies the finishing touches to her face,she looks cute registering her reflection against the mirror,hair styled freely, hanging down wavy, ending only just below Her shoulders.

 

Approaching her pals bedroom, Chloe wolf whistled at the sight of Aubs “Damn, my best friends smoking!” she says with a compliment

“Cheers,Chloe” Aubrey smiled “Anyways where is my purse i asked you to get it?”

“Oh,thats why i came in here!!” “Now thought has completely slipped my mind” “Wait, what was the question again?”

 

“CHLOE!!”

 

“Oh, got it” Chloe said deep in thought,

“The purse is not in your bag i emptied the contents, you know just in case you were lying about having a vibrator in there, i didn't want to touch it”

 

“Omg shit chlo are taking the mick?”

“No,Honestly it's the Gospel truth” Grinned Chloe

 

“Let me double check myself” Aubrey, moves towards the lounge, desperately looking inside the Bag.

“Shit!, Where is it?” her facial expression becoming wide eyed searching the room.

“See i told you! Don’t worry about it if you are short for cash,you know i got you”

“No it's not that, i have a spare debit card in case of emergencies, i’ll just have to transfer money from one account to another on my banking app and cancel the card i lost” “But my Driving Licence, is in there and you never know when you might get pulled over by a cop”

 

“Nope, don't be silly Bree i doubt that would happen! Where  did you have your purse last?”

 

“One minute let me think” Aubrey retrieves her spare card which is in the knife and fork draw,closing her eyes letting out a deep sigh whilst massaging the bridge of her nose.

 

“The train, i left it on the train!!”

“This is all your fault” Aubrey shoves Chloe playfully

 

“What?,Aubs how did you work that one out? it's not my fault that you’re hella clumsy”

“Yeah, But you rang me and i must have forgotten to place it back in my bag before leaving the train” Aubrey grunts, placing both hands over the eyes on her face.

“Right, Because that makes sense! You never know you might get it back, plenty of good Samaritans around”

 

“Yeah, Fingers crossed” The blonde rolls her eyes.

“Hurry up!! Bree, we haven't got all day you know? " "Its time to go shopping, now lets go!!”

Chloe spluttered out,pulling the arms of her friend and shoving her out the door.


	4. Aubrey part 4

Both ladies entered the car park outside Aubrey's apartment building.the blonde haired girl trailing, slowly behind her friend,Aubrey dragged her feet along rough concrete pavement, her temperament shifted, succumb by self pity.

 _Why am i so stupid...._ One of the many criticising thoughts beginning to flood the barriers in her mind.

Eyebrows developed into a frowning expression, Overwhelmed by frustration.

 

Signalling for Aubrey to take her seat inside the car, on the passengers side Chloe immediately slotted her car keys in their rightful place. 

Fidgeting in drivers seat,Sapphire irises fixated carefully examining Aubrey’s features.

“Hmm” Chloe murmured, reading her friend like a book,the emoticons she gave off developed a cause for concern.

“Chin, up chuck” chirped Chloe

“Let’s just have a fun time, shopping and make the best of situation, i promise it will take your mind off things” spoken in her cheeriest tone as she faced her friend.

“Oh and one more thing? Can i have a smile please” she insisted With reluctance Aubrey abides her friends request forcing a smile out but not before huffing and rolling her eyes.

“See that's better” Chloe beamed “But now I would like a real smile” “Please Bree!!” she altered to a sympathetic tone.

“Ok,ok” “Can I have a hug? I think that will help me feel better” Aubrey pleaded to her best friend. “Of course you can!! you Muppet!” Chloe turned in her seat,lunging forward she wraps her arms tightly around Aubrey, sinking the pair into the embrace.

“Better?” Chloe asked “Better,thanks Chlo” Aubrey approved showing a genuine smile. “See now that's a real smile”

“OK,let's make a move” with the car in reverse,she manoeuvred onto the main road. Eventually deciding to change the route, overcome by road rage the redhead banged her hands on the steering wheel. Choosing the more scenic route on along the narrow country roads just above the town.

 

_Better than being stuck with those tools on the road…_

 

Aubrey amused with her friends demeanour chuckled while turning on the stereo.

 

She took it all in the greenery amongst the hilltops the beautiful view she loved cruising on the backroads.

This route seemed to be relatively quiet, only the odd farmer in a tractor passes by them.

Aubreys vision averted to the little lambs chasing each other around the fields

 

She noticed how the cows would laid in the shade under the shadows of the trees….

The many wild rabbits and pheasants, moving in and out of the tall green shrubby grass at the sides of the road.

 

Driving carefully along the narrow roadway,Chloe noted the tune playing through the speakers, the track bounces around in her eardrums like a tennis ball on hard floor.

“Hey,Turn this up?” Chloe requested,tilting her head Brees way. Returning a firm grasp to the steering wheel.

Eyes peeled vision remaining vigilante. Aubrey, turns up the volume up on the stereo. Knowingly she knew what was going to happen next.

 _“You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say…._ Chloe starts to sing along,looking at bree she directs a wink her way

 _“I'm talking loud not saying much, I'm criticised but all your bullets ricochet…._ “Chloe,focus on the road” Bree snorts.

While Chloe is clowning around _“I'm bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away…._ The red head continued to goof around

“Chlo seriously,stop this is too much!!” Aubrey said laughing like a hyena “Oh,Bree you know i can't help it, you know this is my lady jam right?”

“I know thats why my stomach is hurting so much” Aubrey said squealing “Well, it looks like it's your lucky day,because we have arrived at our destination”

The pair emerge from within the car. Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs “Lets, Shop bitch”

Aubrey couldn't help but let out another laugh,her best friend was truly amusing she always knew how to turn her frown upside down…

 

Hurrying through the busy shopping centre, the girls stayed within close proximity of one another.

trying their best not to get separated amongst the other shoppers plodding around Stepping onto the escalator.

they travelled to the second floor to the retail and clothing stores both checking out the displays in the windows,browsing around a number of shops,time seemed to drag by.

Becoming impatient, carrying clothing bags “Chloe groaned “C’mon Bree!!”

“Can we go soon,we’ve spend far to much time here” Chloe pleased with her friend,

but just then she set eyes on a pretty black flowery dress across in the distance in another store. “Let me just buy one more thing and we’ll go”Bree Reasoned

* * *

 

The journey home seemed to pass by quickly compared to the ride towards the shopping mall.

Aubrey tried her best to get as much information out of her best friend as possible.

regarding the brown haired girl Chloe's Girlfriend Beca was attempting to set her up with.But to no avail.

Chloe managed to keep her lips sealed for once in her life.

 

_ Gosh this is infuriating….  _

 

Chloe would not even reveal the girls name she only promised 

that she would blow Brees socks off…

 

_Yeah right i’ll believe that when it happens.._.

 

As she stumbled to the front door to her apartment,trailing the multiple shopping bags with her.

Struggling to open the door at first but finally managing to do do she kicks the door open.

 

Her eyes widen in surprise with what she saw sliding down the laminate floor.

Flying a few meters from the impact of opening the door.

 

Stammering into the lounge Aubrey throws her shopping bags on the settee

swiftly she spins on her heels and rushes over to find her purse on the ground.

 

“Oh..My..God” she says out loud to herself.

 

She picks up her purse and travels through to sit down on the armchair located in her lounge.

Eyes peeled she examines, the Katie Loxton burgundy leather purse.

 

“I can’t believe it Tabi! Somebody's posted mummy's purse”

 

Tabitha jumps on Aubrey's lap and meows while wondering what all the fuss is about.

  
  


Bree checks inside the purse to make sure everything is still intact.

She's in shocked when she finds that,

her debit cards, credit cards, and loyalty cards are all present.

Still full on coins and receipts.

 

But there is something else in her purse that wasn't there before.

A folded scrap piece of paper

Shoved into the coin section.

 

Somebody has written a note.

 

Her eyes darted across the piece of paper 

Which read:

 

_ “Hey Aubrey I believe this belongs to you. _

_ Don't worry i haven't taken anything out i’m not a theft. _

_ I looked at your ID and found your address _

_ my Good Deed of the day. _

_ Anyways heres my number,079******** _

_ in case you want to message me or whatever _

_ p.s from the girl sat across from you on the train :) _

_ Xx” _

  
  


with her breathing quickening as she read the last line of the note,

her heart begins to beat violently within her chest.

she read over and over again. Needing to clarify that shes not going mad

 

 

grabbing at her phone out of her back pocket,she races her fingers across the touchscreen keyboard.

urgently she send a text message to Chloe.

 

**_Aubs:Omg Omg the hottie from the train posted my purse,What should i do? xx_ **

 

**_Chloe:That’s great i knew you would get it back xx_ **

**_Chloe:Wait...How do you know who posted it xx_ **

 

**_Aubs:Because….._ **

 

**_Chloe:?????_ **

 

**_Aubs:Because, she left her number.xx_ **

 

**_Chloe:Waaaa, that girl sounds hella smooth.Have you messaged her?xx_ **

**_Aubs:Noo i cant i’m too shy too xxx_ **

 

**_Chloe: Well, you better do,overwise imma drive other there and message her myself xxx_ **

**_Chloe:I can’t believe you’ve got two potential ladies after youuuu ;)))_ **

 

**_Aubs: hahaha, i’m so nervous about tonight xxx_ **

**_Chloe: you’ll be reet Aubs… NOW HURRY UP AND GET READY.._ **

**_Chloe:Meet me and Beca at the Venue at 8PM xxxx_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is all making sense to you guys :)  
> let me know what you think...
> 
> The next few chapters will start from Emily's perspective  
> what her life is like and what she first set setting her eyes on Aubrey on the train journey.


	5. Emily part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another update, I've been very busy with exams but now that they are done and dusted I have a abit more time on my hands.
> 
> Ok so this is Emilys first Chapter prior to meeting Aubrey.
> 
> Chapter Summary:  
> Emily's,awoken during the early hours of Friday morning, she has a busy weekend ahead of her, so she tries her best to deal with the matter at hand.

She awoke groaning.Hearing head splitting music. the sound pumping through speakers,booming louder and louder by the minute feeling like the techno beat was shaking the foundation within the three bedded flat.

_Ugh!! this is_ _ridiculous...._

 

Placing a pillow tightly over her head she tries her best to stop the bass penetrating her eardrums.

But its no use.

There was no escape from the sound,the noisy bass.

Boom booming

Continuing to amplify throughout the house.Tossing around in her bed, she hides under the duvet in an attempt to silence the noise.

Still the music becomes too much to bare.

Staring out into space,she groans while contemplating what to do next.Deciding the best option is to get out of bed.Sighing loudly,Emily looks over to her digital alarm clock located on the chest of draws across the bedroom displaying 1:30am

Still the music continues to boom.

_The neighbours above must be having a right rave...._

Furrowed brows accompanied with an extremely annoyed expression covers her face.

"Ugh" Emily releases out loudly.

Throwing on her comfy dressing gown on over her pyjamas, she opens her door and stumbles into the hallway.

Music creeping in every nook and cranny.

Emily checks the bedroom closest to hers,peering through the slightly open door her little cousin,still fast asleep in the midst of all this racket.

_No surprise there,she sleeps like a log...._

Travelling further down the hallway she comes to a complete stop.

Pushing the door open ever so slightly,her eyes search the bigger bedroom.

"Oi"

"Stace? You up?"

shes met with a low huff, entering the room watching her step Emily narrowly misses the mountain of clothing piled on the carpeted floor.

Stacie's eyes manage to clock Emily intruding into her bedroom. 

Yawning her head off, Stacie sits herself up.

"What the heck Em? Are you trying to give your favourite cousin a fright?" Stacie says wide eyed

"Erm, did the music not wake you up?"

Silence fills the air as she patiently waits for a response.

Stretching her arms Stacie attempts to compose herself.

"Yeah it did" she groans another yawn escaping her mouth, her dull eyes began to search the room,before looking towards the door.

"Where is Bella?"

"She's still fast asleep" Emily says lowering her voice, not that it would make much of a difference considering Bella wouldn't wake from her slumber even if an earthquake hit the house.

"Sounds about right,that girl can sleep for England"

"True true anyway what are we going to do about this racket?"

"All I know is that i'm going back to sleep Em, I'll leave you to deal with becky and her booming bass" The older girl can't help but chuckle as she snuggles back into the comfort of her bed.

"But Stace" Emily says in a saddened tone.

"Emily,get out I need my beauty sleep" Stacie sheepishly says

"Fine! But i'm gonna get you back for this"

"Stacie I mean it!"

"It's on cousin"

"It's on,It's on like Donkey Kong!!"

Stacie rolls over in her bed,facing Emily she childishly sticks out her tongue "Whatever Em,put on your big girl pants and go deal with it"

"Ugh and shut the door"

Emily drags her tired legs, into the kitchen, she boils the kettle and makes herself a cup of tea.

_Why can't they just shut the hell up its 2:30_

 

Picking up her phone she browses through her social media account while sipping on her tea,chucking at the Memes Beca has tagged her in.

Deciding the best option is to confront her noisy neighbour and put on her big girl pants she recalls Stacie words.

 

She goes into her bedroom, opening her wardrobe Emily puts on a baggy pair of grey joggers along with a plan white tee. Throwing on a pair of black trainers and a hoody hanging by the front door.

* * *

 

Locking the door behind her she groans, looking above she ascends the concrete staircase loudly thumping the wooden door with all her might.

She doubts they'll be able to hear her banging on the door,waiting a few seconds before continuing to knock on the door,not missing a beat, she knocks even louder, the force impacting her knuckles making her wince at the sore feeling lingering across her fist. "Ouch" Emily cries out.Analysing the redness of her hand.

Emily's irises look up, as she hears someone open the door the metallic sound coming from the chain on the lock makes Emily cringe.

She searches the Curly haired girls face,Hoping there will be no animosity projected towards her.

The party goer eyeballs Emily up and down,before displaying a cheeky smug look.

"Hey, I know you! Emily right?" The girl cheerily says

"Erm yeah that's me"

"So have you come to join the party?" She says wiggling her eyebrows Emily's way

"Well uhm actu--"

"Hey Becky!! Hottie from downstairs wants to join the party should I let her in?" She shouts back into the flat, quickly she returns her eyes to Emily whose face has developed a rose tint surrounding her cheeks.

Embarrassment spread all over her face.

"Who Legacy?"

"Yeah that's who"

"Well don't just stand there,Let her in!"

And with that the Curly haired girl, unchains the door, she grasps Emily by the arm, pulling the taller girl in through the crowded hallway into the lounge.

Cigarette smoke filling the air.Emily scans the room trying to understand the predicament she just got herself in.

_How did this even happen?..._

She moves towards the sofa where Becky is seated surrounded by a handful of drunk girls.

Sitting herself down, she turns herself towards Becky.

"So.... I just came up here to ask if you would be willing to turn the music down a notch?" Emily says fidgeting with the sleeves of her hoody.

"AW, Why are you so wary Em?" Becky says grinning.

"I'm not the big bad wolf you know"

"Of course i'll turn the music down"

_Phew..._ _Thank goodness..._

"But only if you stay and enjoy the party"

Wait, is this a form of blackmail?

Shes easily intimidated and Becky knows it.

"What? I can't I have work Friday morning or should i say this morning" Emily says while glancing at the time on her phone.

"Plus I have a gig Saturday night that I need to prepare for" She groans rolling her eyes

"Sure you can" Becky smirks

"Yeah stay Em live a little,You only live once" The curly haired girl chirps up

Emily takes a moment to think before she replies "Alright then"

"Cool! We haven't hung out in ages,Where's the gig?"

"Oh oh its at Red Venue"

"Cool me and Mia will be there"

"Just text us the deets" Becky says smiling, sipping on her beer she returns chatting to one of the many drunk girls surrounding her.

"Hey Em come get a drink" The curly haired girl says gesturing for Emily to follow her into the kitchen.Emily sits herself on top of the counter she manages to knock over a few empty beer bottles on the floor "Sorry" Emily apologies scrambling to her feet,she places the empties back on the counter.

"Hey it's ok,Chill"

"I'm Mia by the way" The short girl said amusingly

"So are you a beer or brandy kinda girl?"

"Why don't you just surprise me?" Emily boldly says

"Don't Say that to her Emily she'll give you liver failure" Becky answers back

Mia hands Emily a large glass containing a mysterious dark spirit with little ice and little mixer.

Emily looks at the glass before taking in a big gulp.

Her throat was not ready for the sharpness of the alcohol.

"Ugh"

She erupts into a coughing fit.

"Told you" Becky shouted out laughing

"So what do you think?"

"It's a bit strong, But I'll get used to it" Emily says still coughing.

Mia winks at Emily before saying "I'm sure you will"

The pair of girls sit down across from each other on the kitchen counter, the conversation flowing,Emily learns that Mia is an up and coming urban fashion designer.

She jokes that she could style Emily up. When she ever gets her act together and starts to pursue her music professionally.Big time not just local pubs and venues.Emily says she'll keep her in mind.

Emily could swear that Mia was flirting with her,but she wasn't too sure? Maybe she was just being overly friendly. Either way Emily could tell that they would be fast friends.

The alcohol was definitely began to have an effect on Emily

She was even starting to vibe with the music.

Mia kept them coming she was on her third wait no forth? Drink now right?.

The brunette didn't know for sure.All she knew was that she was hella drunk.

She digs her phone out of her pocket and posed for a selfie or two with Mia.

They both laugh at the pictures, Emily decides which one she should post online as she asks for Mia's @

The Curly haired girl excuses herself to use the loo.

Emily's phone pings with a notifcation. She opens the messenger app.

Beca: Hey Em, Why are you still up? Don't you have work soon?

Emily: Beca... I'm Drunk

Beca: Omg seriously? How did that happen? Haha you're such a lightweight too, I bet you've only had one drink.

Emily: Well you know Becky from upstairs she's been blasting music all night I woke up at 1:30am and came up here just after 2:00am to confront her.

Beca: I'm Guessing it didn't go as planned? since you're still up and drunk.

Emily: No it didn't, Mia kept passing me drinks and now i'm hella drunk.

Beca: Wait?...Who's Mia? the girl you posted on snap?

Emily: Yeah, She's really cool :)

Beca: Is she gay?

Emily: I don't i didn't ask her straight up, I can have friends without them being gay yano Beca

Beca: haha straight up  loving in pun there em

Emily: shhh you! Plus she's not my type. You know I like them older ladies ;)

Beca: Well let her down lightly Em, You little heart breaker.

Beca: Btw I have an older woman in mind for you.

Emily: You do?

Beca: Yeah

Emily: Well!!!

Emily: Who is she???

Beca: I'm not telling you her name so you can stalk her Facebook account!!

Emily: Waaa? That's no fair!!

Beca: Life isnt fair Em

Beca: I guess you'll have to wait and see and get to bed Emily, have you seen the time?

Emily:Oh shit!!

Beca:Yeah Night Emm <3

 

Emily locks her phone and places it in her pocket, she jumps down from the counter looking for the girls she quicky says her goodbyes.

entering her flat, she drunkenly stumbles into the bathroom, and brushes her teeth.

spitting into the basin.

she swills her mouth with water.

onces shes done she walks into her bedroom throwing her clothing on the floor, she changes into her comfy pajamas she had on earlier and sprawls out on the bed resting her head on the pillow.

She knows for a fact she's going to have a hefty hangover tomorrow.

 

As Emily's eyes close she starts to slowly fall asleep but her thoughts drift to the girl,Beca wants to set her up with.

 

_Who is this older lady?How does Beca know her? What does she do for a living?_

_I hope shes funny and can make me laugh I wonder what shes looking for in a girl? Will I tick all her boxes?_

_i'm sure she's a beauty i'm sure she's sweet I wonder if she'll make my heart skip a beat?_


End file.
